extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Madagascar
General Information Animist (Until 1960) Secular (1960-present) |culture = Madagascan (Malay)|tech_group = West African (Until 1900) Muslim (Since 1900) |government = Tribal - Tribal Despotism (Until 1810) Monarchy - Autocracy (1810-1900) Republic - Oligarchy - Parliamentarism - Strengthen Executive Powers - Single Party System - Democracy - Powerful Head of State (1900-1975, Since 1992) Republic - Oligarchy - Presidential System - Strengthen Executive Powers - Single Party System - Communist Government - Powerful Head of State (1975-1992) |capital = Antananarivo (1792)|tag = MDG|image = Madagascar.png|imagewidth = 128|imagecaption = The Flag of Madagascar|rank = Kingdom}} Madagascar is first playable from July 6th, 1810 after the declared their goal to unite Madagascar. A goal which would slowly be achieved from founding until 1840. From there , will remain independent until conqueres it on February 28th, 1897. From there, will gain independence on June 26th, 1960 this time as a republic. On December 30, 1975, will declare a Communist government, and maintain it until the fall of Communism on September 12, 1992. Where they will return to the old republic, and will remain so throughout the Present Day. Form Madagascar Form Madagascar * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Madagascan *** Primary Culture Malagasy ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Menabe (1193), Iboina (1194), Merina (1792), Mahafaly (3145), Vatomandry (3146), and Bara (3147) * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Madagascar Highlands, Betsimasaraka, Skalava, and Southern Madagascar ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Madagascar Ideas and Traditions Form Madagascar (Colonial) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a former colonial nation *** Is a colonial nation ** Own Colonial Zambezi ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Iboina (1194) and Merina (1792) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Form Malaya Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Malay culture group. * Malaya does not exist * Owns Core Provinces: Banten (624), Pakuan (2687), Demak (629), Kalapa (630) *Owns all provinces in two out of the following groups of areas: ** Malay area, ** Kalimantan, Brunei and Kutai areas, ** North, Central and South Sumatra areas. * Technology group is not Nomad Group * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Malaya * Set government rank to Kingdom if was a Duchy. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claims on all provinces in Malay, Kalimantan, Brunei, Kutai, North Sumatra, Central Sumatra and South Sumatra areas. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Madagascan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +1 Diplomatic Relations * Ambition: ** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier * Ideas: ** Difficult Terrain *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Large Island *** +20.0% Land Force Limit Modifier ** Monsoon *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Legend of Andrianerinerina *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Ibonia *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Extreme Biodiversity *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Inhabited By Many Peoples *** -20.0% Core-Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Malay countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Formable nations Category:Former colonial nations Category:Present Day Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Socialist Republics Category:Soviet Union Category:Secular countries